New Life
by My-Lost-Soul
Summary: When a stranger saves Angel's life everything gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Teen Titans story so R&R.

Again you will learn all about the main character in the story.

* * *

I picked up my books and walked out the classroom as the bell rung. I walked down the crowded hallway to my locker. I stuffed my books into my black book bag and slammed my locker.

"Hi punk." I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of my way. I don't have time for this." Mandy, the school's biggest prep, (I have nothing against preps) didn't move. I kept a straight face.

"I don't listen to punks." She pushed me back. I walked to her and punched her in the stomach. She bent over in pain and her two 'clones' ran to her side.

"Bye preppy." I turned and took a couple steps.

"That why your bitchy mom is dead." I stopped in my tracks. "That's right. I know all about you and your mom. I herd she was a slut and slept with every man in town." A large group of kids were watching us. In the blink of an eye I pushed Mandy against the lockers and lifted her a couple feet off the floor by her neck. She instantly began clawing at my hand.

"No one talks about my mom and no, you know nothing about me or my life." I was beyond angry. My eyes grew dark. Mandy was turning blue from the lack of air. There was pure fear in her eyes. The students around us began whispering saying that they would help Mandy but no one moved.

"ANGEL!" I knew it was the principal's voice. I let go of Mandy and she grabbed neck and started coughing.

"You crazy bitch."

"And don't you forget it."

"ANGEL! OFFICE! NOW!" I turned and headed to the office. I plopped down into the chair that I was often in.

'I wonder how long this will take.' I herd the door slam behind me.

"Angel what is wrong with you?"

"Nothin, what about you?" The principal sighed before sitting down at his desk.

"Angel people don't just attack other kids and nearly choke them to death."

"I had my reasons?"

"What's the reason?"

"Let's just cut this short. How long am I suspended for?" He sighed.

"Two weeks."

"See you in two weeks." I got up and left before he could say anything else. I walked out the building and down the stairs. '_I am going to be in so much trouble when I get home._' I kept walking until I was in front of the gate to the orphanage. I sighed as I pushed the gate open and walked around to a side door. I walked in and someone was waiting for me.

"Angel. You will not have dinner tonight and you will have extra chores tomorrow."

"No I won't. Tomorrow is Saturday. I never work on Saturday or Sunday or any other day for that matter." She was turning red.

"You are not allowed out of your room until Monday!" Tina looked like she could be 18. She probably was.

"What ever." I walked up four flights of stairs and went into my room. I locked the door behind me. I jumped on my small bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at my watch. '_11:27p.m_' I picked up the small phone on the side of my bed and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"What up Rae?" Raven was my best and only friend. She went to a private school on the other side of town so we tried to spend a lot of time together.

"Nothin, what's up with you? You were supposed to call me earlier."

"Sorry I'm grounded for nearly killing Mandy by choking her until she turned blue."

"She talked about your mom?" Rae was the only person who I told about my mom's death.

"Yeah."

"Angel do you think you can sneak out tomorrow?"

"I always can. Why?"

"I am taking you shopping then we are going to the club."

"Not cool. I am only 15, remember."

"I got a fake id for you."

"Cool. When should I meet you?"

"At 2:00 in the back."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and stared at my ceiling. '_God, why does Ms. Bitch have to be so mean. Oh well, I can grab a bite to eat at the mall tomorrow._' I slowly fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock. '_1:18p.m_' I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and threw on a black tee-shirt that had 'My favorite letters are F, U... Why don't you go try them out?' in steel blue and black baggy jeans. I applied some black mascara, light blue eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. I looked at my steel blue eyesand I could see my mother for a second. I opened my window and walked to the other side of my room. I ran and jumped out of my window. I did a couple of flips before I landed softly on the ground.

'_Tina would have flipped if she saw me jump off the forth floor... again._' I saw Raven sitting in her black Ferrari 360 spider. I climbed in and we left.

"Where are we going first?" I thought about it before I answered.

"If its okay with you Rae can we go to the food court first. I haven't eaten for about a day." Rae laughed but went faster. Soon we were in the parking lot of the biggest mall in town. The entire ride we talked about school, preps, and other stuff. I inhaled the smell of fast food as we entered the mall. Raven and I got in line to grab some pizza. I got pepperoni and she got cheese. We finished our slices and got up.

"Hot Topic!" We both shouted in unison. People looked at us oddly and we ignored them. We made our way to Hot Topic and we went to search for clothes to wear to the club. I found the perfect dress. It was a strapless black dress that showed every curve of my slim body. The dress stopped a couple inches above my knees. It had a silver Japanese dragon that curled around the dress. I bought fishnet stockings and black boots that came up to my knee. Raven bought a purple dress that matched her naturally purple hair and boots that were similar to mine. We drove back to Rae's house. We ran upstairs to her room and locked the door.

"Okay it is 5:00. It takes up about an hour to get ready so we'll leave at 6:30 and have you home by 11:00."

"Cool with me Rae." I went into the guest bathroom right next to Raven's room and took a shower. I got out and put on my new clothes. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put a little glitter in my hair. I put on black lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara. I stepped out the guest room at the same time as Raven. We drove to the club and parked her car. We were able to walk into the club because the bouncer thought we were cute. I looked all around me. The club was very dark and had flashing lights all around. Raven grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table.

"I'm going to dance. You want to come?"

"Of course!" We were dancing for a couple songs then we took a break for drinks. We both had a beer and went back dancing. After a couple hours we were tired. We hopped into Ravens car and she drove me home. It was about 11.

"Raven hurry up. It will be midnight by the time we get to the orphanage." She pressed down on the accelerator and we drove faster. We turned onto a bridge then it happened. Another car rammed into our car and be were pushed off the bridge. The car turned upside down as it fell off the bridge. When it hit the water I struggled to take off the seat belt. I was so freaked out because the car was sinking deeper and deeper into the water. Rae was able to unbuckle her seatbelt so she helped me. We swam up to the surface of the water. There was no way to get out. Concrete walls surrounded the small lake. Raven wrapped her arms around me to keep warm.

"We're gonna die. My life is over. I won't even live to be 18. We're gonna die." I was sobbing and Raven was yelling for help. After a while everything was silent. I looked up to Raven. Her face was deathly pale. I herd sirens and I blacked out from the cold.

I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the bright light. I quickly sat up.

"Where is Raven?" A nurse that was standing in my room looked up at me.

"Calm down." Another nurse came in and tried to calm me down.

"Raven, where is she!" They pinned me to my bed. I started kicking. One nurse left and the other pulled out a needle. She tried to stick it into my arm but I twisted her arm breaking it. She dropped to the ground and I hopped out the bed. I opened the door and looked left and right. To the right of me was a large window that showed a room. I opened up the door and covered my mouth with my hand. I ran over to the bed. "Oh my god Raven." Raven was lying on a hospital bed. She wasn't moving and it looked like she wasn't breathing. Her skin was very thin and she had a small smile on her face. I dropped down on my knees. "Dammit Raven. You are a sister to me. You are the only person I have left." Tears slowly ran down my face. A doctor came in. I got up and turned around. He put his hands up.

"Miss you need to calm down and get back to your room. There is no point in being here. There is almost no chance she will ever wake up. She is next to dead." He was slowly moving towards me. Anger flashed in my eyes.

"Don't say that. You don't know Raven like I do. She is too stubborn to die!" My eyes turned midnight blue. Small blue flames formed in my hands. I could see his eyes get big. I set his body on fire. He screamed out in pain and started rolling around on the floor.

'**_Bang!_' **The flame went out and I looked at my shoulder. Blood was freely flowing down my bare arm. I looked up. A police officer was standing in the doorway with a loaded gun in his hand.

"Kid get down on the floor now." I didn't move. "Kid I don't want to hurt you."

"You know those dangerous freaks that the Teen Titans catch all the time?" I looked directly in his eye. He nodded slightly. "I'm the worst one!" Flames shot out of my hands and pushed him back into the wall. I looked at Raven for a second. "Bye Raven. I wish the best for you." I jumped out the open window and landed five stories down on the concrete. I ran over to a motorcycle that was parked in front of the hospital. I put on the black helmet and turned on the bike. I kind of knew how to ride one because two years ago Raven's dad let us use his motorcycle. I drove off down the street and turned onto a dirt path that led into a forest. I knew where I was going. There was a small abandoned home five miles from the city. I found it one day by accident. It had a TV, stove, refrigerator, bed, and a bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet. Everything in the house worked. I had stashed around $200 under the couch. I stopped the bike behind the house and ran in. I turned on the small color TV in the front room.

"And now for latest news from the Jump City Hospital, Jake."

"Thank you Jenny. We have strange news from a nurse and a doctor." The guy walked over to a nurse with a cast on. "Miss what happened to night."

"Well I was on duty and a patient was screaming about something. So I ran in to calm her down. She was kicking and screaming louder so I decided to drug her with a needle. When I was about to put the needle in her arm she bent my arm back and broke it in several places. She then ran out the room."

"Thank you. Now to the doctor." He walked over to a man. His eyes were wide in terror. "Sir, can you tell us what happened?" He nodded slightly.

"The girl was in a room with a patient in a coma. I went in and told her that the girl might never wake up and she freaked out. Her eyes turned blue and she sent blue flames at me. They burned like hell then I passed out from the pain." A police officer came over.

"I shot the girl in the arm when I saw this. She looked like it didn't hurt at all. She said 'You know those dangerous freaks they catch all the time? I'm the worst one!' then she shot blue flames at me as well." Jake walks in front the hospital.

"Last we have Terra, legal guardian at the time."

"Angel is 16 years old. She has long black hair and blue eyes. Angel is an orphan. She is a freak and a brat. Don't fall for her innocent act."

"That's all we have for…" I shut off the TV. I healed my arm before I took a quick shower and got into bed. I was dead tired. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well this is my first chapter. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. This is my second chapter so enjoy!

Chapter 2 Good and Bad Luck

I yawned and stretched. I got up and looked at my watch. '_3:27pm_' "Wow I guess I was really tired. I took of my watch off and walked into my bathroom. I turn on the shower and removed my dress. The cold water woke me up. After I finished my shower I walked back into my bedroom to put some clothes on. I threw on a black tee-shirt that had 'piss me off and die' in navy blue letters and black jeans.

'_This was Raven's favorite shirt. She gave it to me on my 14th birthday._' Tears weld up in my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. I opened up the fridge and grabbed a cream soda and turned on the TV. I flipped to channel 47 for cartoon network. I fell asleep watching Johnny Bravo.

"_Raven hurry up. It will be midnight by the time we get to the orphanage." She pressed down on the accelerator and we drove faster. We turned onto a bridge then it happened. Another car rammed into our car and be were pushed off the bridge. The car turned upside down as it fell off the bridge. When it hit the water I struggled to take off the seat belt. I was so freaked out because the car was sinking deeper and deeper into the water. Rae was able to unbuckle her seatbelt so she helped me. We swam up to the surface of the water. There was no way to get out. Concrete walls surrounded the small lake. Raven rapped her arms around me to keep warm._

"_We're going to die. My life is over. I won't even live to be 18. We're going to die." I was sobbing and Raven was yelling for help. After a while everything was silent. I looked up to Raven. She was a pale peach color. I herd sirens and I blacked out from the cold. _

_It was my fault. Raven is hurt because of me. It is my fault._

I woke up and I was slightly sweating. I turned off the TV and grabbed a black jean jacket and walked out my house. I jumped on the motorcycle and drove away from my house. It was dark outside when I pulled up to a shop a block away from the hospital. I walked into the back ally and jumped into the air and landed on a window seal across from Raven's room. I lifted up the window and slipped in. The room was empty. I walked over to the door and peeked through a small window. No one was standing in front of her door and I couldn't see anyone in the hallway so I dashed out the empty room into Raven's room. She was still lying on her bed. She looked sad slightly. I sat down in a chair.

"Hi Rae it's me Angel. I know you are probably mad at me. You were hurt because you were helping me have some fun. I also hurt innocent people. Raven I hope you can forgive me. I promise that I will never hurt innocent people again." I brushed some of her hair back behind her ear. "I miss you so much Raven." I stood up and put my hands on her head. I started glowing dark blue. "I can at least try to use my power for good." I began to heal Raven. I herd the door bust open. I looked up to see three guys and a girl.

"Get away from Raven. Now!" I was slightly surprised. The girl was floating and had star bolts forming on her hands. The two boys in front of her had their hands up in a fighting position. The last person was a cyborg with a cannon on his hand. "I said get away from her." I put my hands on my hips.

"Why should I be forced to leave? I was here first."

"Get away from Raven! You better not hurt her!" I looked down and clenched my hands.

"I already hurt her."

"Titans GO!" I jumped back to dodge a couple star bolts. I turned and dove out the window and landed on the sidewalk.

'_This is getting annoying._' I looked up at the window to see all of them jump out after me. They all surrounded me.

"Don't move!" I closed my eyes and pushed my hands out to the side making blue flames shoot up in a circle around me. The Titans tried to see but the flames covered my body entirely. Then suddenly the flames disappeared to reveal me. My hair was navy blue and it went down my back to my butt and I had black eyes with light blue specks.

"Who are you?" I turned to the girl who was currently floating a few feet.

"I'm called Hell's only Dark Angel but you can call me Hell's Angel."

"What have you done to Raven?" I started to walk towards the girl. I could here one of them running at me so I put a barrier around the girl and me.

"I have done nothing serious to her."

"Stay away from Starfire!" The boy began pounding on the barrier. I just kept walking towards the girl.

"So your name is Starfire." She landed on the ground and shook her head. "You can talk if you want."

"I have nothing to say." I walked behind her and played with her hair slightly.

"Can you do me a favor?" She nodded. I leaned into her ear. "Destroy the Teen Titans for me!" I lowered the barrier and she lifted into the air.

"No one shall hurt my master." Star began to shoot star bolts at the boys. They ran around trying not to get hit. The green boy jumped up and turned into sparrow and flew behind Starfire. He turned back human and landed on her back.

"Starfire cut this out. I know this isn't you." She threw him off of her and kept flying and throwing starbolts at the two boys on the ground. I was laughing my head off. The green boy walked over to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I stopped laughing.

"Because everyone has seen me as a crazy freak who likes to hurt people."

"You are crazy because you are trying to hurt us and you hurt Raven. You are the one who caused her to go into a coma" Fire blazed in my eyes.

"You don't know anything! Raven was like a sister to me! I bet you don't even know how she got hurt!" I gasped. '_Oh my gosh Raven I am so sorry. I broke my promise. I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone. Thank god I didn't go to full power or I wouldn't be able to change back._' I dropped to my knees and I turned back to normal. I stood back up and turned and started running away.

"Come back here you coward!" I turned back to them. A boy jumped and punched me. I fell back but still landed on my feet. Hundreds of starbolts flew at me. I threw my hands and made a blue fire shield. A blue laser hit me in my left arm. I flew back and rolled a couple times before I stopped. I got up and the boy punched me in my arm. I herd the bone crack but I but I didn't scream. I backed off and wiped off a little blood that was on my lip. "Give up!"

"No! I will never give up!" They had slightly shocked looks on their faces.

"You belong in jail! You hurt three innocent people."

"I did self defense. The nurse tried to drug me, the doctor said lies about my friend and the police officer shot me in my arm!"

"That is still no reason why you had to hurt them."

"I don't care what you say I am not going to jail!" I shot fire at the cyborg. I ran towards the forest. They all were following me. I jumped into a tree branch. The boy jumped up after me. I jumped from tree-branch to tree-branch. Soon it was just me and the boy. I was almost at the house.

"Stop running." I ignored him and kept jumping to different tree-branches. He threw little bombs at the branches in front of me so I fell to the ground. I got dirt all over the front of my clothes. Robin put a foot on my back. "Will you just give up and go to jail?"

"Why?" I twisted my head so that I could see his face. He looked confused. "Why do I have to go to jail?"

"You hurt innocent people."

"I was protecting myself and Raven." He grabbed my right arm and twisted it behind my back and put on one side of the handcuffs. He grabbed my left arm and I bit my lip. Blood was coming out of cuts I had all over my body. He roughly pulled me up as Starfire flew over.

"Robin you have found the evil person responsible for Raven's condition."

"Will you stop saying that? I did more for Raven than you stupid brats could ever do." The girl's eyes glowed green as she hit me in my face. I could feel a bruise is a forming on my right cheek.

"Robin take her to jail and I'll tell the others were you are."

"Okay Starfire. I'm taking my motorcycle." Robin pulled me out the forest over to a red motorcycle. He sat me in front so I couldn't get away while he was driving. He got on and started the bike up. As he started driving I cried with my head down. "What is your problem now?" I just let the tears keep falling.

"All I have ever wanted was a normal life. First I lost my parents, then my twin brother, and then I was cursed with these powers. I lost my only friend and now I am going to jail." I looked up at him. He looked slightly sad.

"Look, if I had a choice I wouldn't send you to jail but since I am on a team I have to do it." He pulled over on the side of the road and uncuffed my hands. I leaned back on his chest and he wrapped one arm around me.

"Thank you Robin." He kissed the top of my head.

'_She actually trust me. Girls now trust anyone who can act. I know she is lying to me about Raven. I love Raven to much to let the person who hurt her get away. I'll make sure this bitch is locked up forever._' When we got to the prison guards swarmed around us. Robin pushed me off the bike and I fell on my arm and scraped it.

"Lock this crazy bitch up." Tears came to my eyes.

'_I knew I never should have trust him. He is just like everyone else._' He drove off and the guards picked me up by my arms. I winced when the touched my broken arm.

"Get her cleaned up and into her own stall." I was dragged into an elevator then a large grey room. They stripped all my clothes and put me in a shower. I watched all the dirt and blood run down the drain. A guy pulled me out and gave me a towel. I instantly wrapped my body with my good arm.

"Have you ever herd of modesty?" He just snorted and gave me a grey shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Lulu take her to her stall." A tall woman walked in and grabbed my left arm.

"Let go of my arm." I tried not to scream in pain. "My left arm is broken." She nodded and started walking. I followed directly behind her. She put her palm on a keypad and a metal door opened. She pushed me inside. I looked around to see a small cot in the corner, a night stand, and a toilet in the other corner. Two armed guards were outside my door. I walked to a wall where they couldn't see me and changed into the clothes. I sat on my bed. '_I will get all of them back. I will kill the Teen Titans for doing this to me. I'll start with Robin, then everyone else._' I looked at my left arm and put right hand on it. My skin glowed blue.

"Stop that!" The two guards had they guns pointed at me.

"I am healing my broken arm since you idiots won't do it."

"Lulu gave us strict orders to not to let you use your powers." I stood up and walked over to the guards.

"I wish you would go to hell!" The first guard hit me with his gun and I dropped down to the floor.

5


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 All Hell Breaks Loose

'**BANG!**' I covered my head with my right hand.

"Now is that anyway to treat a young lady." I looked up to see a guy in black and orange armor. He held his hand out to me. I looked at his hand as if it weren't real. "Do you want to stay here? I can give you what you want if you can trust me." I took his hand and he helped me up. He held me around my waist as he jumped out of the hole he blew in the wall. We landed by a black car. We both got in and he drove away.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked over to me.

"I can help you increase your power so you can get the Teen Titans back for everything they did to you." Tears came to my eyes when he said Teen Titans. "Also I know where your twin brother is." I nearly stopped breathing when he said that.

"Where did you find him? How long have you known? How is he?" He chuckled slightly.

"Calm down. Oh and my name is Slade." I sighed and relaxed in the car seat. "We are here." I got out of the car after he did. We were in a dark alley. I followed him onto the lid of a sewer tunnel. The lid lowered us down into a dim hallway. There was a large steel door at the end of the hallway. It opened when Slade came to it. I followed him into a large room. It had a ton of electronics in the middle of the room. A young boy was working on something.

"Grant?" He looked up as I said his name. His eyes went wide.

"Angel?" I nodded and tears filled my eyes. "Little sis is that really you?" He looked down. "No, it is impossible. They told me you died." I walked up to him and put my hands on my hips.

"Grant Alexander Malone, what is wrong with you?" He looked up.

"You were the only person ever to call me that." I gave him a huge hug. We were both crying. "I was so mad that I wasn't able to protect you." I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"I have powers just like you, ya know." He chuckled.

"Grant you can show her around and tell her about some of the things we do." He nodded and grabbed my left arm.

"Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Angel what's wrong?"

"The stupid Teen Titans broke my arm and no one will let me heal it." Grant lead me threw a door and down a hallway to another door. We walked into a plain black room. He put his hand over my arm and my skin glowed red for a minute. "Thanks Grant it feels better now." His faced turned serious.

"Angel I don't know if you should be here. I mean I know you can handle yourself but what we do is dangerous. We steal and we are constantly running into the Teen Titans. We hurt innocent people and I don't want my innocent little sister here." I crossed my arms.

"Have you seen the news? I'm not innocent, just a little girl who likes to hurt others. Grant, you know I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Plus you are older by two minutes." He sighed.

"You have to swear to serve Slade forever. You have to constantly have to put your life in danger."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. All I want to do is cause the Teen Titans pain." Grant saw the pain in his sister's eyes.

"What happened Angie?" I sat down on a black bed and looked down.

"My best and probably only friend is named Raven right. Two days ago I got in trouble at school for nearly killing a girl. She just kept talking about mom. When I got to the orphanage the owner Terra said I can't go anywhere so I blew her off. The next day I snuck out and Raven took me to the mall. We went to the club later that night. When she was driving me home I told her to drive faster because it was almost midnight. When we went across a bridge another car rammed us off the bridge and we fell in a lake. Raven kept me warm and called for help. All I could do was whine about how I would die. I passed out and when I woke up I was in a hospital. I hurt three people so that I could see Raven. She is in a coma. It is my entire fault." Tears were freely running down my face. Grant put his arms around me.

"Calm down Angel. She will be alright."

"Is there any way I can get a breath of fresh air?" He nodded and walked to the back of the room and put his hand over the glass. The glass disappeared and stairs took its place. I gave him a hug. I walked up the stairs and I ended up a block away from a park. It was very dark outside so I walked in the shadows. When I reached the park I saw something. I picked it up to see it was a baby wolf. There were deep gashes all over its body. There was fear in her soft blue eyes. I put my hand over the largest cut and healed it. I healed every cut before I walked back to the hidden stairs. My room was empty so I opened the first door to find a bath room. I washed her in the sink. When her white fur was completely clean I dried her off with a towel I found. I put her on my lap when I sat down. "Now what should I name you? How about Nariko?" She looked down. "Do you like the name Rai?" She barked slightly and rubbed her head on my stomach. "Good choice. That name means trust." Grant came into my room and Rai growled at him.

"Who is this?" Grant reached down to pet her.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to keep your fingers." He quickly pulled them back.

"What is up with the dog?"

"She is a wolf and her name is Rai. I found her pretty cut up."

"Slade wants to see you." I nodded and followed Grant to the main room again. Slade was standing waiting for me.

"Hello Angel." I shivered slightly because his voice seemed to be slightly scary. "Has your brother told you about what we do?"

"Yes."

"Do you still want to stay?"

"Yes."

"Will you help us steel?"

"Yes."

"Are you strong enough to stay?"

"Yes."

"Prove it… ow!" Slade jumped to the side. "Something bit me!" I bit my lip from laughing. Rai was growling at Slade. He picked her up by her neck. "I should kill it." I ran over to him grabbed Rai and went back into my place in less than a second.

"You will do no such thing. Rai is mine and do not ever touch her." Slade looked slightly taken back.

"Just train the stupid mutt."

"Don't call her a dog either. She is a wolf and she will attack you if I feel threatened or if she is threatened." My eyes were starting to turn dark blue. Grant put a hand on my shoulder.

"Grant let your sister loose control if she wants to." Grant shook his no before he stood between Slade and me.

"No can do. My sister has a lot more power than me. She could easily take you out. Heck she could take out everyone in the world when she looses it." My eyes continued to get darker.

"Grant move out of my way." He looked at my eyes and shivered. '_Raven!_' I turned and walked back to my room. I laid on my bed. Rai sat in front of my face and stared into my eyes. Slade came into my room and tried to punch me. I rolled out the way. He swung at me again and I side stepped. I grabbed Rai and ran out of my room past Grant into the main room. I ran to the corner farthest away. Grant ran to me but I put my arms up and pushed them to the side. Blue flames shot up and wrapped around my body. I lifted into the air with the flames still around me.

"Angel! Don't do this! You could kill your self!" I didn't listen to Grant. I was transforming to full power. I was lowered down and the flames disappeared. My skin was navy blue. My eyes were black and my hair was midnight blue. I had on a black tank top that showed my bellybutton and a tight black skirt and black combat boots. "Angel please change back."

"Grant chill out. I am in complete control." Slade punched me and I flew back but did a flip and landed on my feet.

"You couldn't even block it."

"I was talking." I waved my hand and Slade was put in a blue bubble. I walked back over to Grant. "Now what was I saying?"

"Angel please change back. Slade did the same thing to me. I can handle my full power but you can't."

"Grant can you have faith in me?"

"I am just worried."

"Don't be. I am about to have some fun." I walked over to Slade.

"Can you take this damn bubble down so we can fight?" Slade sounded mad.

"I don't know."

"Well if you weren't a stupid brat then you wouldn't be here. You won't be talking to your brother when you're fighting." I was so mad I didn't relies I let down the barrier until he jumped at me. I put up a shield in front of me. The force pushed me back. I shot a fire ball at him and it hit him in the chest. I was still mad but I was calming down. "No wonder you don't have any friends. Who would want to be one of your friends? You're mean, you think the world revolves around you, you are annoying, and you are the worst fighter I have ever seen. No wonder you hurt your best friend." Something inside me snapped at the last comment. Blue flames shot up causing the ground to break into pieces.

"Angel stop this, now!" Nothing got to me. I couldn't hear the ground breaking. I couldn't hear Grant yelling at me. I couldn't hear Slade taking about me. The only thing I could hear was Slade's words echoing in my head. Before I knew it I had Slade pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Slade since you don't know me I will make an exception. No one talks crap about me, no one mentions my best friend, and if you want to live never ever mention my mother."

"Aw, Angel doesn't want me to talk about her slut of a mother." I punched him as hard as I could. I let go of his neck and went over to Grant.

"Told ya I could handle my full power."

"Change back." I closed my eyes and reopened them. I was back to my regular self. I looked over at Slade.

"So can I stay?" He stood up and brushed the dirt off his armor.

"Yes, you have amazing power. I can help you get stronger so you can have anything you want. First I have to rid your body of light."

"Okay. How do you do that?"

"It is a simple spell. You might feel a little pain and you might loose certain memories but you will be stronger. Stand in front of me." I did as I was told. Slade put two fingers on my forehead and started chanting a few words. Pain hit my body as my eyes turned baby blue and a blue light came out of my body and floated into a small bottle that Slade was holding. My eyes got darker until they looked like they were black.

"The process is complete Angel." I blinked and smirked.

"Thank you Slade for getting rid of that other disgusting side of me." Grant walked over to me.

"Are you okay Angel?" I looked at Grant.

"I am fine now." Grant still had a worried look on his face but he forced a small smile. Slade put a hand on my shoulder.

"Angel you truly are a work of art.

4


End file.
